Pleasant Oaks
by full360-2b-me
Summary: Just a little story in celebration of Halloween. Hope you enjoy it!


_Halloween happens to be my favorite holiday and I decided to celebrate with a Delena/Lovez story. Happy Halloween!_

"Demi, Demi, Demetria!" yelled the exasperated blonde from the front seat of the SUV.

"What!" yelled Demi in response after removing her earphones.

"Cut the attitude Demetria. I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Give your sister her pacifier," responded Dianna.

Demi turned to look at her six month old baby sister and smiled at the raven head girl when she discovered that she had already given her sister the pacifier.

"Thanks Sel," said Demi.

Selena simply shook her head at Demi with a good natured smile. She knew that her best friend was having a hard time adjusting to her new family. Her dad had left her and her mom when she was a toddler, but Dianna had never looked to remarry until Eddie had walked into her life three years ago. The two were married and six months ago Dianna had given birth to Madison. It was a lot for a seventeen year old to take in and Selena felt that it was her duty as Demi's best friend and girlfriend to help her get through it. Eddie was actually a great guy and genuinely cared about both Dianna and Demi.

"Here we are girls, Pleasant Oaks," called Eddie happily from the driver's seat.

Demi looked around the small town, if you could even call it that and glared at Eddie. "You have got to be kidding me! There is nothing here!"

Demi wasn't exactly exaggerating. There was a small diner, a church, a couple of stores, and a gas station.

"That's the point kiddo. I'm going to buy some of the lake front property for extremely cheap and develop it into condos and cabins. We're going to be billionaires!" exclaimed Eddie.

"If you say so," replied Demi not entirely convinced.

Eddie kept driving through town and turned off on a narrow road. Soon they arrived at a small waterfront cabin. "This will be our home for the next month girls," announced Eddie.

Eddie was a rich real-estate developer that was extremely good at finding the next big thing. He thought it would help his new family bond if they spent the summer away from everything and enjoying each other's company. Demi could babysit Maddie while he and Dianna were in meetings. Of course, Demi had refused to go anywhere without her best friend Selena, so she too had come along for the ride. Not that Eddie minded Selena could usually get his stubborn step daughter to listen to reason.

Demi jumped out of the car and closed the door without bothering to take Maddie out of her car seat and made her way to the front door.

Selena rounded the car with the baby in her arms and followed.

"Thank you Selena," said an exasperated Dianna. She was starting to become convinced that Demi hated her baby sister. She refused to help with her in any way, shape, or form. Dianna had only agreed to Eddie's plan of letting Demi babysit because she knew that Selena would be there as well.

The cabin was two stories with a loft on the second floor and a bedroom on the first. Demi decided that the loft looked kinda cool so she and Selena could bunk up there.

Eddie finished putting the bags in and took a seat on the couch. "Demi, your mother and I have an early meeting with Sheriff Daniels. He's the person that we have to talk to about buying the land and expanding Pleasant Oaks. I suggest we all get some sleep."

For once Demi didn't argue. She headed upstairs without bothering to say good night and threw herself on the pull out bed on the loft. Selena followed shortly after and sat next to Demi on the bed and began playing with her hair.

Demi moved her head to Selena's lap, but remained quiet.

"Baby, you have got to stop acting like this. Eddie has been nothing but nice to you baby girl. Can you honestly tell me that you don't like him or that you don't love Maddie? Because if you can, then you're not the girl that I fell in love with," said Selena softly.

"I love both him and Maddie. You know that babe. It's just, I don't know. I feel like my mom has a new family and I'm just a leftover from her old one. Like she would rather that I weren't here," whispered Demi.

"Dem, you know that's not true. Your mom loves you. Plus, I need you here. What would I do if you weren't around?" demanded Selena as she poked Demi's side.

Demi sat up and began getting ready for bed as Selena did the same. "I don't know. Date that freshman rug rat, Justin. He's crazy about you," teased Demi sticking her tongue out at Selena.

Selena wrapped her arms around Demi's waist and pulled her into bed. She settled on top of her and pecked her lips. "Shut up you dork," she murmured before going to sleep.

By the time that Eddie and Dianna had gotten up, Selena already had breakfast on the table.

"Selena, you're an angel," said Dianna as she set Maddie down on a blanket.

Eddie took the mug that Selena held out to him and kissed her forehead. "She sure is and I can't wait until she becomes my daughter in law," he said causing Selena to blush. "Unless you come to your senses and run for the hills. That girl has quite the temper," he joked quietly as he heard Demi walk down the stairs.

"I heard that," called out Demi as she walked into the room dressed in short jean shorts, a v neck t-shirt and converse.

"What? I honestly don't know how she puts up with your temper!" exclaimed Eddie.

Demi decided to have a little fun with her step dad. "Because I make up for it in bed. She loves the way my tongue…" began Demi, but Selena covered her mouth.

Eddie had spit out his coffee and Dianna was busy helping him wipe his suit.

"Demi was that really necessary?" demanded Dianna.

"What he asked?" responded Demi with her mouth full of pancakes.

After that awkward start to the day, Eddie and Dianna left for their meeting.

**WITH DEMI AND SELENA**

Demi lay on the floor next to Maddie and picked her up flying her around like an airplane. Demi actually loved spending time with her little sister, she just never did it when her parents were around.

Selena finished cleaning up the kitchen and joined them.

"This place seems so dead. Why don't I grab Maddie's pouch and we can go out exploring," suggested Demi.

"Sounds great. I will fix her a bottle and grab some bottled waters for us," said Selena.

**WITH EDDIE AND DIANNA**

Eddie parked his SUV in front of the diner and noticed that the sheriff was already waiting. "Good morning Sheriff Daniels. I'm Edward Rodriguez and this is my wife Dianna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Welcome to Pleasant Oaks," greeted the Sheriff as he shook both their hands.

The rest of the committee is waiting for us inside. Eddie was surprised to see two other men that greatly resembled Sheriff Daniels sitting at a table.

"This is John and Jeffrey, my brothers. Our family founded Pleasant Oaks and it is very uncommon for outsiders to settle here," explained Sheriff Daniels who seemed to be by far the friendliest of the three brothers. "John is the pastor and Jeffrey runs the gas station and general store," explained Sheriff Daniels. "And this here is Maggie my wife," he said as a beautiful middle aged red head approached the table, "she runs the diner."

Dianna watched Eddie interact with the group, but couldn't fight the uneasy feeling that they gave her. For one everyone that they had met in Pleasant Oaks so far was extremely good looking. They didn't seem quite real. It was like walking into a movie cast with the most gorgeous Hollywood stars.

Dianna was brought back into the conversation with the slight raise of Eddie's voice.

"I don't understand. You contacted me and told me that you guys wanted to expand and put Pleasant Oaks on the map. I bring my family here and now you're telling me that you have decided that it is not the best option for you?" demanded Eddie.

"Well sorry for the inconvenience buddy, but I believe my boy has gotten a hold of what we needed," said Jeffrey with a sinister laugh just as Maggie locked the diner door.

**WITH DEMI AND SELENA**

Demi and Selena had been walking on the lakeshore for a while, content with spending time together. The two were openly out as a couple, but they still got weird looks and it was nice to just be together without worrying about that. The small town in Texas where they were from was not very open-minded, but they had refused to hide their feelings for each other. They both couldn't wait to turn 18 and go to California for college where people were much more open-minded.

Out of nowhere a blonde haired girl about their age came barreling down from the woods and nearly knocked Selena over.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled Demi as she made sure that Selena was okay.

"I'm, I'm sor sor sorry," stuttered the girl and her eyes widened when she saw Maddie. "O no. This isn't good. You have to leave now," she exclaimed frantically.

"Chill the fuck out and tell me what your problem is!" demanded Demi.

"Okay, okay, but not here. Come with me," she dragged Demi and Selena into the forest and into a small cave opening while constantly checking around to make sure that they weren't being followed.

"Okay, Blondie. What is your malfunction?" questioned an angry Demi.

"I know you guys won't believe me, but I have to try. My name is Lizzy Daniels, my dad is the sheriff and I am 126 years old," she said the last part quietly.

Demi and Selena burst out laughing. "Good one. You really had us going there for a while. Look I get that you're probably bored hanging out here by yourself, so I won't kick your ass for nearly breaking my girlfriend," said Demi taking Selena's hand to leave.

"I'm not joking. Please listen. My dad is 150, he and my uncle's made a pact with Lady Everlie, so that they wouldn't age. I was 16 at the time, so that is why I still look that age. My brother was 18 and my cousin was 21, but now we are all over 100," explained Lizzy.

"Why would anyone do that? And who is Lady Everlie?" asked Selena.

"My father's family founded Pleasant Oaks hundreds of years ago, but slowly people began leaving and all that remained was the Daniels family. My dad and uncles instilled the fear of God in us about leaving this place and said that the world was full of perversion. My brother and cousin were both old enough to find wives, but they were being denied that right. One day while we were playing in the river, they realized that I was no longer a little girl. They raped me for the first time. They convinced me to keep it quiet and it went on for a while. Then a few months later I noticed that my clothes didn't fit right anymore. I was pregnant and had to tell my mother. I explained what had happened and she took me before my father and uncles. They beat Jeremiah and Jonathan mercilessly. Nothing more was said of the issue until the day that my daughter was born. Jeremiah and Jonathan took her from my arms, while I cried out for her. My dad and uncles didn't say anything. They just walked out after them. They had made a pact with a demon from our mother country, Ireland, that people called Lady Everlie. They would give her my daughter in exchange for purifying mine, my brother's, and my cousins' souls. They took her out to a clearing in the woods, built a fire and tossed her in," sobbed Lizzy. "Lady Everlie appeared from the smoke and took the baby. We were then told that Uncle John had also asked for everlasting youth. Every year during the summer solstice, they sacrifice a baby in the same manner that they sacrificed my daughter. You need to leave. My father lured you guys here to sacrifice your baby sister," explained Lizzy.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut," demanded a tall, extremely handsome man in his late teens or early twenties. "When will your sister learn to keep her mouth shut Jeremiah?"

"How can you two keep helping them get away with this? They forced you to kill our baby," sobbed Lizzy.

"That baby was an abomination you slut. You slept with your cousin and brother and conceived a child," spit out Jeremiah who was also extremely good looking except for the sinister grin on his face as he turned to face Demi and Selena. "Look what we have here cousin. Now both of us can take on a wife. I call the tall one."

Demi pulled Selena to her. "You people are fucking insane. We're out of here."

Jonathan blocked their exit. "Tonight this child will be given to Lady Everlie and you two will become our wives," he declared.

**WITH EDDIE AND DIANNA**

Eddie woke up to find that he and Dianna were trapped in a room. "We have got to get out of here. Those weirdoes will hurt our girls and I'm not going to let that happen. They can't hurt my daughters," exclaimed Eddie as he frantically looked for an exit.

Finally they managed to escape and followed the weird chanting into a clearing in the woods. Eddie wanted to kill Sheriff Daniels and his brothers upon seeing the sight before him. Demi and Selena were tied to stakes next to a large fire with two blonde teen standing guard, while Pastor John Daniels held Madison in his arms over the fire. The rest of the Daniels clan was chanting along with him and the fire seemed to grow in size.

Eddie ran into the clearing and stood in front of the Daniels brothers. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my kids?" he demanded.

"Dad!" screamed Demi in fear. She had never called Eddie dad to his face, but that was how she always referred to him when talking to Selena. She loved and respected the man and considered him her father more than the sperm donor who was her biological father.

"I'm here kiddo. I won't let them hurt my girls," responded Eddie.

"Your greed allowed us to lure you and your family here. Your daughters will serve as wives for our sons and your baby will be a sacrifice," said Pastor Daniels with very little emotion.

Eddie took a step forward to take a swing at the Pastor, but the brothers rushed to the rescue. While Eddie struggled with them a loud scream was heard and a blonde female ran towards the clearing.

"This ends today!" she screamed and jumped into the fire before anyone could stop her.

A vicious scream was heard and a horrible hooded creature appeared form the flames. "How dare you try to trick Lady Everlie!" the figure demanded. "I requested a baby and will not be made fun off. All of those that conjured me will now pay for not keeping your end of the bargain!" screamed the figure causing enough of a diversion for Eddie to take Maddie from Pastor John and run towards the girls to help Dianna free them.

The Daniels clan was running away in horror trying to escape the wrath of Lady Everlie, but one by one they each met their demise.

Eddie handed Maddie to Dianna and quickly freed Demi and Selena. They all ran for the cabin fearful that the demon would turn on them once she was done massacring the Daniels clan, but Demi turned in time to see the fire die down and the demon disappear as soon as the last member of the Daniels clan was killed.

They finally stopped outside of the cabin trying to catch their breaths. Demi hugged Eddie. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you," cried Demi.

Eddie hugged his step daughter close and sobbed as well. "No, I'm sorry for putting you girls in danger."

Dianna kept Maddie wrapped in one arm and placed her other arm around Demi. "I'm so glad that you're all okay," she cried as Selena joined the group hug as well. "What the hell just happened?"

Demi told Eddie and Dianna the story that Lizzy had told them.

"I think that Lizzy decided that she would sacrifice herself to end this vicious cycle. She was the only one of the Daniels unhappy with the agreement," said Selena.

"I'm guessing that Lizzy knew that by jumping in the flames Lady Everlie would believe that they were trying to trick her and get revenge," whispered Selena. "She tried to warn us to leave, but Jonathan and Jeremiah found us."

Eddie unlocked the SUV. "Let's just get out of here. I guess you have to be careful what you wish for. I wanted this trip to bring us together as a family, which it did, but never in my wildest nightmares could I have imagined this."

Demi sat in the back seat with Selena cuddled into her lap and one of her hands holding one of Maddie's tiny hands. Eddie was right, this had brought them together as a family and Demi was done being a bitch to her dad and baby sister. Eddie was willing to give his own life to save his four girls, because he not only accepted Demi, but truly loved the girl she had chosen to be with.

They silently drove out of Pleasant Oaks. What could they really say? No one would believe their story even if they decided to repeat it.

_This is my first attempt at a supernatural story. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was kinda stupid and hard to believe, but I was trying to write the plot for a really bad Halloween movie. Those are my favorite type and I think I succeeded haha._


End file.
